The servant without a master
by flaming hunter
Summary: Kazuma finds himself in a world where he shouldnt exist and must now fight his way back home
1. Chapter 1

For a brief moment, reality shifted, there was no reason for it to do so, it simply did, it was a common occurrence one used to shape and alter time and space to make sure that not all fates were set in stone.

These shifts sometimes caused entire lands to be moved from one world to another, or move one person from one reality to another.

Regardless of this, the shift had occurred and all gods and devils watched, wondering what chat change had occurred, few things entertained them after all.

]][][]

Kazuma could feel the cold wind touch his skin, and he looked around not really understanding what was happening, he had just used explosion and killed both the demon king and himself finally ending the war and now he stood here, but where exactly was here.

The sound of someone walking behind him caught his attention and so he turned around to see who it was, to his surprise he found a little girl no older than ten or twelve walking alone.

She had long white hair, equally white skin and red eyes, she wore a purple coat with a purple hat and white dress underneath, with purple boots covering her feet.

"Hey, are you lost?" Kazuma asked her, despite no knowing exactly where he was even standing at.

She just looked at him smiling, she didn't do or say anything but every one of Kazuma's instincts screamed danger, it was only a moment but Kazuma felt his instincts take over and his escape kill activated.

He had narrowly avoided death, as a giant sword made of stone crushed the spot where he had been standing in, the giant stone sword was held by a giant made of pure muscle, wearing some kind of skirt that had pieces of metal on it for armor.

A puls of energy made him move as fast as he could and before he knew it, the same giant was nearly on top of him, again his escape skill activated and he managed to dodge the attack.

Kazuma turned to look at the little girl and noticed she was watching everything peacefully, the fact that the wind blew cold air didn't seem to matter to her, no, she was happily watching her monster try to kill him.

Kazuma wished his friends were here if Darkness was around she would fight and fail to hit the giant at all, but none of his attacks would even hurt her.

That was it, Kazuma reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a mask, and put it on, the top part of his face was covered by the black and white mask.

He finally landed on top of a wall and for the first tie since coming to this world, he looked around and noticed that it was night time and that he was in some sort of city in similar to the one he had grown up in.

the giant landed in front of him, his giant form was somehow faster and if its muscles told the truth, it was equally as strong as a high-level monster.

The giant just grew and Kazuma felt four more pulses of energy arrive, instantly his enemy detection skill activated and he found four more people, or monsters watching him and the giant.

There was no way he could run, the monster already proved it could keep up with him, and even if he attacked the girl, there was no guarantee she couldn't defend herself.

No, of course, she could, she had to be able to do some scary things, if she was controlling the monster somehow.

The monster just grew as it looked at him, and Kazuma jumped off the wall before he and the giant began to circle each other, every thief knew he would one day have to fight and fight someone stronger than him.

Thankfully he had fought and beaten monsters stronger than the one in front of him before, only that back then his friends were with him.

'Roooar!" The giant screamed and ran towards him.

Kazuma put all of his energy into his speed skill and his dodge skill and ran towards the giant, their movements became a blur as the giant swung its fist and its sword at Kazuma, while Kazuma dodged and touched the giant whenever he could.

The giant screamed as if felt its energy leave him little by little, and Kazuma somehow knew that he had made it angry, but he was confident now, he knew he could hurt the thing.

All it took was an instant, but in that one instant, nearly all of Kazumas confidence vanished, when the giant suddenly graved him and squeezed.

To everyone watching the fight, they would have sworn that Kazuma's eyes began to glow red as the giant screamed in pain.

A savage grin grew on Kazuma's face, as the giant had given him exactly what he wanted, a way of touching it and using his drain touch skill at full power.

The giant tried to squeeze him, but Kazuma was someone that had died in so many ways, experienced all sorts of pain and was repeatedly brought back to life so he could keep going.

Something small like being crushed to death didn't affect him anymore, especially since his drain touch was restoring all of his broken bones and crushed organs.

Finally, the giant fell and Kazuma turned to look at its master, his eyes still glowing with the exes amount of power he had just taken from the monster.

His entire body glowed with energy, as he slowly walked towards her, the exes energy was restoring his body as fast as it could, but when he was about to reach her the giant suddenly stood back up graved her and ran away.

Kazuma just stood there letting his body restore itself, he knew that the others were still watching him, but he didn't care, right now he only cared about being able to breathe again.

"Where was he? He should either be with Aqua in Heaven or with his friends in that other world, this wasn't his prise, this wasn't what was promised to him if he defeated the demon king." Kazuma thought to himself as he looked at the night sky and felt the cold air begin to fill his lungs again.

Lightning began to take over the sky and Kazuma felt a pulse of energy before the lightning struck in front of him, he instantly knew that it was another monster, considering his enemy detection was activated.

Kazuma prepared himself to run away or fight if he had no other choice, but when the lightning cleared two oxen pulling a chariot and a muscular man with red hair and red full red beard riding the chariot lifted his hand showing him he had no intention of fighting.

"He's human." the man said as he looked at Kazuma.

"I was under the impression that this era, didn't have champions like him anymore." he continued to talk to himself.

Kazuma didn't say anything he just activated his escape skill and ran away, he had to find out where he was and how he could go back home.


	2. Chapter 2

Kazuma watched as the people around him walked around doing their morning routine, this world was similar to his earth, but it was different, here monsters were running around at night, and for some reason, he could swear that the world itself was rejecting him.

A few hours ago the sun had gone up and people had begun to walk around, but either no one noticed or just plain ignored everything that had happened last night, the attacks from the giant weren't quiet and every time it attacks it screamed, so someone must have called the police, but no police ad showed up near the area at all.

"Hey Aqua can you hear me," he called to his old friend, but no one answered him, for a brief moment he considered calling one of the other goddesses but, if Aqua didn't answer him, there was no way the others could.

He reached into his pocket and took out seven silver coins, he had at least ten gold coins left, but this was it, this was all the money he had.

He began to walk around, there had to a pawnshops or jewelry store somewhere, hell he didn't care if they underpaid him for one of the coins, just as long as he could both buy food and pay for a place to stay.

A puls of energy caught his attention as he passed by a highschool. it wasn't his problem so he decided to ignore it, but then the image of Megumin forced him to stop walking.

For a brief moment, he imagined her, pulling on his arm as she dragged him into the school to investigate what was going on, it didn't matter that the two of them were hungry and hadn't slept at all, to her this would be just another adventure.

BHe stood at the entrance of the high school and looked at it, before going to that other world, he had been so caught up in pointless things that he never went to his.

The students passed by him as he stood outside of the school, his green tracksuit, sticking out, from amongst the student's brown shirts and back pants, or black skirts that seemed to be this schools uniform.

It was better if no one saw him so he activated his Lurk Skill when no one passed him anymore and everyone had their backs turned to him and he walked into the school.

The moment he set foot into the school's grounds, he felt something pull at him like if invisible strings were trying to drain away his energy, it was a weaker version of his drain touch, but somehow Kazuma knew that this could be maintained for a long time.

His drain touch forced a person to be in contact with their target and it had limited range, whatever this was, it was being controlled by someone far away, they had to be, otherwise, there was no point in making something like this.

He began to walk around the school, looking for anything that might catch his attention, but none of his skills activated, the school seemed normal, students went to class ran around when the bell rang and went to whatever class was next, he as about to give up when he noticed that the wall next to him was pulling at him.

No wonder none of his skills had activated, there was no way they could have, someone had placed magic circles all over the place and hid them so no one could find them.

Unfortunately, he didn't have any way of removing the magic corcle, except for his drain touch, but that meant putting his energy against something that has been taking energy from the school, and Kazuma guessed everyone inside the school too, meaning that collectively every student and teacher here was a possible enemy.

There was nothing he could do here, the only thing he could do, was found who put up whatever this was and get them to remove it, but he didn't have a clue as to who it had been.

So he decided to walk away and leave the school alone.

He soon found himself walking down the street again looking for a place that could help him exchange the money from the other world to money from this world.

He didn't have to, but, in all honesty, Kazuma didn't want to steal food and sleep in places he hadn't paid for, that just brought unnecessary problems.

Finally, he found a pawnshop, and to his surprise he immediately found himself holding nine hundred thousand dollars in his hands, he put the money in his pocket and began to look for a restaurant.

He stopped when he found a liquor store and remembered the headache that was with him the entire time, back then...back then he just wanted to get rid of her, now he's trying to figure out a way to be with her again.

"Kazuma!" A voice screamed inside his head.

"Aqua is that you?" Kazuma asked the voice, not caring about the fact that the people that saw him would only see him talking to himself.

"Kazuma, listen I don't have much time, you have to win or be one of the last ones so you can come back!" Aqua screamed to him before her voice completely vanished.

Something like this had happened before, Aqua had broken heavens rules to help him before, she had allowed him to revive a lot of times and now she had told him how to get back to her, back to them, but she didn't tell him, who he had to beat or what he had to win.

In heaven the gods watched and amongst them, four goddesses, sat around a table eating snacks and watching the events unfold, each one of them had placed their bets and on how long Kazua would stay alive, surprisingly none of them believed he would make it to the end, none of them except for Aqua who bet that he would either be one of the last two standing, or would win.

The prise, Kazuma would be able to return to the point in time when he defeated the demon king and return to everyone's side.

The ruler of the gods had heard their bet and acknowledged it, he had seen Kazuma grow and learn, plus the kid amused him, so he allowed the bet to happen, after all, it wasn't normal for a mortal to have not one but four goddesses watching over him


	3. Chapter 3

Kazuma walked into a hotel and the instant receptionist laid eyes on him, she put up a fack smile one that was so fake that Kazuma knew she was just using it because she didn't want to get fired.

"Are there any rooms opened, I don't care which one you have, just give me one," Kazuma told the woman, hell if she was going to look down on him because of the way he was dressed, then he would only treat her as someone doing her job.

The woman looked at the computer before smiling. "All we have right now is a suite, I'm afraid we're" She to him, but before she could finish Kazuma interrupted her.

"I'll take it, so how much." he said to her, and the woman turned the computer screen in Kazumas direction.

Kazumajust smiled and placed the pack of dollar bills in front of her, he smiled as the receptionist nearly choked when she saw all the money put in front of her.

The woman had a complete change of attitude, and Kazuma watched as she began to count the money he had given her and how she began to sweat, the more and more she counted.

"This way sir." She said to him in a nerves voice as she got up from her seat and showed him to his suite.

The place wasn't anywhere near the size of the mansion he used to live in, but it was better than sleeping in the streets, hell the only reason he bothered to get the place was because he didn't want to risk running into those things again.

The woman lowered her head to him and left after handing him the key.

A pulse of energy caught his attention and he walked towards one of the many windows, he moved the curtains and noticed he could see the entire city from where he stood.

The puls of energy he had felt, was coming from the direction of the school, something was going on there,

Kazuma lowered his head, Aqua had said to him, that he had to beat them all and win, unfortunately, she hadn't given him any clues.

"Useless Goddes."Kazuma said to himself while holding a small smile.

He had four clues already, the little girl and her monster, whatever was going on at the school, the man that was riding the chariot and the four things that had been watching him last night.

The puls of energy happened again, and again it came from the direction of the school, Kazuma was about to turnaround and get something to eat fro the hotel when the pulses began to growl faster and faster.

He was about to run out and see what was going on, when the image of Darkness standing at the door blocking him, he imagined her holding a spoon or spatula.

She stood there pointing her spoon at him, telling him that he had to eat before going out to play, but she wasn't here, the image in front of his was nothing more than a memory of someone he had to return to.

He closed his eyes and walked passed the image of his friend and headed downstairs, he had to get something to eat, he walked down the long hallway and when he reached the elevator, he watched as it's doors closed and sealed the red carpet and white ceiling of the hallway, behind the gray metal doors.

Kazuma felt the pulses of energy increasing but, he wouldn't ignore Darkness in something like this, he walked passed the receptionist table and found a hotels kitchen.

Before he could even say anything a cook escorted him out before asking him what he wanted.

He ordered some toast and scrambled eggs alongside a cup of coffee and a cup of orange juice, the cook gave him a look before smiling and telling him to waite.

He ate his meal in peace, it didn't have any flavor, but he was hungry, he thanked the cooks and walked out of the hotel, he noticed that the sun was starting to set, by the time he made it to the school the sun would be down.

He walked back his feet moving faster and faster with every step he gave, he didn't know why he had suddenly started running, but when he saw a small black cat standing at the school's entrance, he noticed that it was scratching at something.

he looked at the black cat's claws and he watched as they seemed to glow whenever they touched the wall outside of the school. With no way of knowing how to get rid of the magic circle, Kazuma did the only thing that he could decide to scratch at the wall until he scratched something important off the magic circle.

He picked up a nearby rock and began to scratch at the part of the wall the cat had been scratching at and he began to carve away at the wall until it stopped making the rock glow and he didn't feel the magic circle pulling at him.


	4. Chapter 4

A string of red light flew from the magic circle flew away from the magic circle and without thinking, Kazuma ran after it, either it would lead him to another magic circle or the person that had set the thing up.

As he entered the school grounds Kazuma noticed that something was off, he could feel the pull of something tugging at his very being, it was stronger than before like if the energy itself sensed that he was after it and it was trying to drain as much power from him as possible.

The sound of metal hitting metal could be heard, how hadn't he heard it before Kazuma didn't know, immediately after the sound of a shockwave as powerful enemies fought one another.

Kazuma stopped walking and for a moment he could swear that he stood in the Crimson Eye Demon village and that everyone there was fighting something.

The illusion vanished and Kazum could only look at his hands, that was a memory, the time when he, his friends and all of the village fought and killed one of the generals of the Demon King.

Whoever was fighting had stopped either they were staring each other down, someone had run away or one of them was dead either way, all of the sound around him had died away completely.

Kazuma began to walk towards the school doors when all of a sudden a red-headed teen wearing a brown shirt and pants ran out, the moment they both made eye contact the teen graved his arm and pulled Kazuma with him.

"Run!" the boy said to Kazuma fear written all over his face.

From what he was running away from Kazuma didn't know, he looked behind him as he ran with the teen, the guy still had Kazumas handheld with his own.

Suddenly Kazuma felt his Enemy Detection flare and he managed to just barely avoid a spear aimed straight at his chest.

In the realm of the Gods, Aqua smiled, every Heroic Spirit needed a Special skill something only they could use and she had given Kazuma something special.

Kazuma followed the red spear and found a man wearing a blue jumpsuit, that was more like tights, but it was padded like if it was some sort of armor.

The man had long blue hair, that was kept in a ponytail and red eyes that seemed to look right into Kazuma's soul.

Kazuma knew what this feeling was, it was the same one he had felt so many times before, the feeling of knowing that if he doesn't do something fast he was going to die.

"If only his friends were here, if only they could fight together one more time." Kazuma thought to himself as the man pulled back his spear and began to walk towards him and the teenager that had fallen on the floor when he had dodged the spear.

"Get away from him" A voice Kazuma thought he would never hear again.

"Hey, Kazuma. we're all waiting for you" A blond teenager said to him as he walked up to Kazuma and his attacker.

"Dust what are, how did you get here? Kazuma said to his acquaintance.

"Beets me" Dust answered Kazuma as he brought a gold spear into a combat position, Kazuma watched the guy he knew, loose all of his humor and what was left was a trained soldier.

Suddenly Dust's red jacket and brown pants began to glow, and they were replaced by a silver armor.

"You just tried to kill my best friend, don't expect any mercy from me." Dust said as he vanished, the man in blue hardened his eyes and vanished.

It only took a second, but in that one second, the two men clashed, red spear vs gold spear.

Dust aimed at his opponents head, only for the ma to dodge and aimed for his chest, however, Dust avoided the attack by giving on to the man's Spear and using it along with his own as a lever to be able to put some distance between them.

The man threw himself into the air and dust readied his strongest attack, the next move would end the fight, the man's spear glow red and Dusta own seemed to be bathed in gold light.

Dust thru his spear into the sky, while his opponent threw his own at him, the two attacks met in mid-air, both struggling to overcome the other and then nothing both spears returned to their owners.

Dust fell to his knees, his chest began to be painted red, whatever his opponent had done, had somehow pierced his chest, he was going to die here and soon his best friend would die again.

"Garrrr!" mA dragon screamed as it bath the street in its flames, Dust graved Kazuma and whoever the other guy was and jumped on the dragons back before flying away.

Kazuma watched as the blond teen vanished and slowly so did the dragon, its last act was landing onto of a building so that both Kazuma and the teen didn't fall to their deaths.


	5. Chapter 5

Kazuma looked at the city, it was truly one hell of a view, all of the street lights mixed with the lights of the buildings, it reminded him of the times he and his friends would travel at night and look at all of the stars in the sky.

Yet here the stars were invisible and the sky was blanketed with the lights of the city, there were no real stars here, Kazuma looked turned to look at the boy that had graved him earlier, the guy was just looking at him with his eyes wide.

"I'll take you home." Kazuma said to him, the kid just nodded.

Kazuma stretched out his hand and the world in front of him changed, he found himself holding the hand of a woman he would rather forget, he didn't know what he had done during the time she had taken control of his mind, but what he did remember was the feeling of the loving goddess that had welcomed him back then.

The red-headed teen took Kazumas hand and the world returned to normal, Kazuma hugged the young man and jumped off the roof, for the rest of the time they spent together, neither of them said anything.

The night slowly began to pass and Kazuma returned to the hotel, he just needed to get some sleep and try to understand what was going on, he closed his eyes and for a moment he remembered his parents.

"Did they exist in this world? How would they react if he suddenly knocked on the door? Would they welcome him or would they drive him away?"

The world went dark and Kazuma realized that he was floating, perhaps he was dreaming.

He floated above the ruins, there was nothing in this place, then a man passed right underneath him, his silver armor was covered in scratches and it was heavily dented.

"Nooo!" he tried to pull back a blond woman away from a bunch of rocks she was moving,

Kazuma watched as two young girls used spell desperately trying to move the rubble from beneath them, Kazuma couldn't see their faces but he could tell that the three of them were crying.

"Kazuma" he heard Aqua behind him, but when he turned around, there was no one there.

"You have to win Kazuma." Aqua repeated, the world changed and he found himself floating above a large group of people, fireworks covered the sky, yet Kazuma floated passed the crowd, and he found himself going thru a castle, passed its walls, down its halls, until he stood next to a bed.

He found his little sister crying, her once bright blue eyes were swollen now, her long smooth blond hair, that was once well kept, was amess now.

"Onichan." she said as Kazuma tried to touch her forehead.

The world suddenly turned dark and Kazuma found himself standing inside a dark room.

"You!"

"Because of you she hast stopped crying!, You forced yourselves into her life! and then you just Die!" A black and white mask floated in front of Kazuma.

"I'll only help you, so you can get her to stop crying" Kazuma woke up covered in cold sweat, yet he couldn't help but smile, he had help now and it seemed it wasn't just aqua who would be watching out for him.

[Character change]


	6. Chapter 6

Rin Tohsaka watched Shirou from afar, the red-headed ten had witnessed the fight between her servant and Lancer, she was certain that Shiroe would be killed by Lancer and so she ordered Archer her Servant to save Shirou.

However, the red-headed teen was saved by the mysterious servant, that had fought Berserker the night before.

She had seen how the servant had summoned another lower-class servant to help him against Lancer, for a moment she began to think that the green jumpsuit wearing servant was Shirou's servant, yet when the servant left Shirou at his house and left, made her abandon that possibility.

So she now found herself following the redheaded teen and see if he had any connection to the servant or any of the other masters.

She stopped walking the moment Shirou stopped, her eyes hardened as she noticed a man wearing a green jumpsuit standing in front of him.

She watched as Shirou nodded and followed the servant.

"So nothing's happened since yesterday." Kazuma asked Shiou.

"No, nothing has changed...no one's attacked me or nothing strange has shown up." Shirou answered Kazuma.

Rin followed the two until they reached the entrance to the school's Gym, the two walked in and Rin watched the two go to the benches and watch the school's basketball team practice.

She followed the two when they left the school and watched as the went their separate ways, Rin exhaled as she followed Shirou as he walked home, overall nothing interesting had happened.

The temperature began to drop, it felt like a breath of old wind that brought the cold touch of winter, but there wasn't any wind at all, no this was the feeling of pure bloodlust.

Shirou turned the corner and Rin began to speed up her steps, her eyes widened when she found Lancer piercing Shirou's heart with his spear.

Shirou's body fell as Lancer pulled back his spear, his blood slowly began to form a puddle around his fallen form.

Lancer simply watched Shirou with disinterest before turning to look in her direction, he was about to attack her when a golden glow began to shine from Shirou's blood.

"I have heard your call through time and space. I have heard your call for help, rise, my master, for today we go to war." A man said to Shirou before opening a small bottle and poring what looked like water onto Shirou.

"Lancer, you overstepped your boundaries, you killed in broad daylight. Would you have killed all other witnesses as well" the man said to Lancer, however the way he said it sounded more like a statement than a question.

The man's eyes glowed and both he and Shirou vanished.


	7. Chapter 7

Rin held her breath as she tried to hide from Lancer, her servant stood next to her ready for battle should Lancer try anything, but the servant just jumped onto the roof of a nearby building before running off somewhere.

Rin exhaled and allowed herself to relax, she never expected another servant to enter the war, in all honesty, she thought that every servant had already been summoned and were simply moving around in the background.

What she had just seen didn't change anything in the long run, another servant had just entered the fight, and as a direct result she had one more enemy to kill, it didn't matter she had expected this from the beginning.

Killing servants wasn't anything new, after all, none of them were human, they were nothing more than things in human form.

So, why did it feel like her heart had just been broken?

"Someones coming." Archer said to her, his disembodied voice was like a whisper

She straightened up and began to walk away and she soon found herself walking past a teen with short brown hair, wearing a green jumpsuit, she stopped walking when he passed her and she immediately began to follow him.

Rin noticed the servant stop walking in the same spot where the new servant had been summoned, he reached down and touched the small puddle of blood left behind and bean to look around, trying to find any signs of what had happened here.

At least that was what rin thought he was doing.

Rin watched as the servant seemed to vanish and in an instant Archer stood in front of her sword in hand.

Her servant was acting like a shield as he stood between her and what she believed was the other servant.

Rin was about to say something when Archer threw himself at the green jumpsuited servant, the sound of metal hitting metal could be heard as a woman with long blond hair, white and yellow armor stood between him and the other servant.

"I won't let you kill him, he's going to win and come home." the woman said as she began to fight archer, long swords, twin yin yang swords.

The two servants fought and Rin felt her eyes widen as she looked passed the two fighting and noticed that the jumpsuit wearing servant was aiming at her with a bow and arrow.

She jumped out of the way as the servant let the arrow fly at her and felt it pierce her red jacket before it pulled her to the wall behind her.

She managed to strengthen her body, so the impact with the wall didn't affect her, but when she opened her eyes she noticed Archer and the woman were still fighting and they were unusually close to her, in fact, they were so close to her, that Rin could almost feel Archer's feet step on her own.

The sound of metal hitting metal was the only thing she could hear, even if the woman failed to land a single attack on Archer, the fact remained that her own servant was filing to do any real harm to the woman.

"Bind!" Rin heard the man scream as wires flew passed the blond woman and try to wrap around Archer.

Her servant jumped back and Rin felt her many flow as her servant called for more power before dozens of swords were formed around him and flying towards the woman and the other servant.

The blond woman jumped in front of the swords headed towards the other servant and let them all hit her, each attack hit its mark, tearing parts of the blond woman's armor off, but Rin watched a smile form on the blond woman's face.

She was enjoying the pain.

Rin was about to say something when she felt herself be picked up and she noticed Archer was now carrying her away from the other servants.

"Hurry home." she heard the blond woman say to the other servant before she vanished from sight, Rin could only look at the green jumpsuited servant as she was carried away.

[Elsewhere ]

Human

Class: Adventurer

Luck; A+

Diety status granted by, Goddes Aqua, Goddes Eris, Goddess Wolbach, Goddes Regina.

Fallen status granted by, Vanir Arch Duke of Hell, Wiz Queen of the Dead, the Succubas clan, as well as several monster and demon clans.

Second in command of the Axis cult, Arch-Mage status granted by the Crimson Demon clan for his subjection of several anty magic beings.

Has been resurrected so many times that his Human form could no longer maintain itself and as a direct result, he became more than a sacred being by his association with the Goddesses.

Two thrids deity, one-third Human.

"That's all of the information written so far, I'll inform you if something else shows up but as things stand, this mysterious servant doesn't seem to have any connection to our world."

"As you may be aware seven servants are the limit, six is usually the standard operation within the grail wars, but this time an eighth servant has been summoned."

"As a direct result, certain oddities have happened, other servants perhaps followers of the eight have shown themselves and interfered with the grail war and a strange flow of mana has begun to flow into the city."

"As stated by the deal made between the mages association and the church, I am now authorizing the extermination of the eighth servant."


	8. Chapter 8

Kasuma watched the pair vanish from dight, he walked back towards the poodle of blood and found a familiar-looking piece of torn cloth.

"It looks like the guy managed to get away again...he probably has an adventurer fighting for him too." Kasuma said to himself.

There was a pulse in the air, it was different but familiar, it reminded him of all the times Wiz sucked the life out of him, but the puls seemed to work both ways, whatever was stealing the personal life, it was also giving power.

Kasuma followed the puls and he found a woman with long purple hair, a purple skirt, she wore a white dress shirt, but what Kazuma noticed about her was the look in her eyes.

Despite how cute the woman's face was, her eyes seemed to have a darkness in them, he had seen that darkness before and everyone and everything he had seen with those kinds of eyes, never had good intentions.

He followed her from a distance and watched as hse entered a mansion, but the moment Kazuma was about to walk up to the house, his instincts flared and he instantly hid behind one of the nearby houses.

There was something evil inside that house, something powerful, perhaps it wasn't that powerful outside of the house, but whatever it was, Kazuma knew to not go near the bouse for the moment being.

The woman soon walked back out of the house and headed towards a familiar looking house.

[Character change Shirou]

The pain in his chest was nearly overwhelming, suddenly the memories of what had happened to him surged and Shirou threw the blanket off himself.

"Relax, I heald your injuries, but you have to be careful from now on, Master." A man said to him.

"Who are you?" Shirou asked him.

The man smiled. "You called fo me master and yet you don't know who I am, very well I'll answer your question. I am Servant Class Saber." Saber answered Shirou.

Shirou noticed the man's light skin, blue eyes, and short blond hair, he wore a silver knights armor and held a strange lance in his left hand.

Shirou was about to say something however a knock on his front door caught his attention, he was about to get out of bed, only for Saber to place himself in front of him.

"I can fell the flow of mana... A servant that's not a servant." Saber said to Shirou.

"If it was an enemy they wouldn't be knocking." Shirou said to Saber as he got out of bed, excited his room, walked down the hall and opened his front door.

He smiled as he saw his old friend Sakura, she was wearing a long white dress, her long purple perhaps violet hair, in a ponytail. Shirou noticed that she wasn't alone beside her was the same man that he had met the night before.

"Sakura come in." Shirou said to his old friend, Sakura walked in and the man followed her.

"I felt a presence not to far away and found this." The man said to him as he handed him a torn piece of cloth.

Shirou took it and noticed that it was the same color as his uniform jacket.

"I found a girl there, guess who else was there...The same guy that attacked you, unfortunately, I couldn't avoid any fights, that girl had an Adventurer at her side."

"I'll take a guess you have someone too." The man said to him.

Saber walked out and stood in front of the brown-haired man, the silver armor contradicted the man's green tracksuit, one was majestic and seemed to demand authority and the other was laid back and acted like if he didn't care about the feeling of authority that Saber gave off.

"A crusader, or a Knight." Kazuma said to Saber.

"King." Saber answered Kazuma.

There was a sensation in the air as the two looked at each other, Shirou could sens that both men were preparing themselves to attack one another, yet the feeling soon passed.

"Why don't you come out, we know that your hiding back there." Saber said Sakura and she stepped out from behind the wall she was hiding from.


	9. Chapter 9

Kazuma watched the woman with the purple hair walk up to them and for a moment he felt his head become dizzy and suddenly found himself at the palace.

He found himself staring at two familiar people standing between him and his little sister, he noticed how Clair looked at him with cold calculating eyes and how Rain tried to keep the princess away from him.

"Haven't you caused enough problems." Clair said to him, yet when he was about to answer a hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality.

"Why don't we all talk about whats going on in the living room." Shirou said to Kazuma, before walking ahead of him showing him where the livingroom was.

Kazuma was about to follow Shirou when a knock on the door made him stop, Shirou immediately returned.

"I'll get it, just follow them." Shirou said to Kazuma before heading towards the door, he watched the brown-haired man walk away and silently felt himself let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

The moment he opened the door, however, Shirou felt himself nearly gasp in shock, Rin Tohsaka pushed him and forced her way into his house.

"We need to talk." She said to Shirou before she began to look around.

"So where is he, your servant, the guy you summoned." Rin said to Shirou.

"Amm Rin why are you here?" Shirou asked Rin as he tried to understand why she was even in his house.

"Didn't you listen to what I just said, I came to talk to you." Rin answered Shirou.

"Then you can talk to everyone else." Kazuma said to Rin as he walked up to her.

Rin could see Archer prepare himself to attack the servant only for a blond man to walk right behind him.

"If you do it, you are going to have to fight us both." Kazuma said to Rin and Archer.

Shirou watched as Rin put her left hand into her pocket, and her eyes harden. Yet her eyes widened when she noticed Sakura walk behind the blond knight.

Rin took her hand out her pocket and walked passed the three men until she stood in front of Sakura.

"I thought you said that you weren't a master." Rin said to Sakura, however, Sakura just looked at Rin with a pained expression.

"Wheres the adventurer helping you?" Kazuma asked Rin, immediately Archer manifested himself next to Rin.

Shirou watched as Saber quickly placed himself in front of him, he watched as the brown-haired man walked in front of Sakura, none of them said anything.

"You said you were here to talk, however, if you want to talk using our swords then so be it." Saber said to Rin and her Servant.

"Archer." Rin said to her servant and instantly the white-haired man seemed to lower his stance and the feeling in the room changed.

They all walked into the livingroom Rin and her servant both sat on the end of the table, while Shirou and saver sat across from Sakura finally Kazuma sat at the other end of the table.


	10. Chapter 10

In another world far away, Princess Iris wept, her caretakers watched her unable to comfort her, however, her tears had long since dried, whispers had reached the castle and by extension their ears aswell.

A drunken adventurer had vanished in a glow of golden light only to return, heavily injured, screaming to send him back, as his best friend needed him.

That fact alone was worth investigating, however, the man had returned wearing a dragon knights armor and not just a basic dragon knights armor, a sacred dragon knight armor one gifted only to the few that had obtained their position thru effort alone.

Lady Dustiness Ford Lalatina, also known as the Crusader Darkness, member of the adventurer's party that had defeated the demon king and all of his generals, was seen vanishing in a pillar of gold light.

When she returned she immediately searched for her last living comrade, the Explosion mage Megimin.

The woman had tears in her eyes as she declared her two missing companions to be alive, but fighting in a war, within in a world that she did not know.

Her only proof was the blade of a sword that shattered into dust almost immediately after she showed it to her old friend.

Word soon began to spread until it finally reached Princes Iris's ears, her two caretakers had seen her tears stop until all that remained was her broken heart.

They were both about to say something when a golden glow began to cover the princess and she vanished.

Kazuma sat quietly as he looked at the gathered group of people, he was about to say something when he felt a small hand touch his shoulder.

When he turned around, he was met with a pair of familiar bright blue eyes, long blond hair and light peach skin.

"Onichan!" Princess Iris screamed as she threw herself at Kazuma and brought him into a tight hug.

"I thought you were dead" She cried.

"iris there are people" Kazuma began only for Iris to interrupt him.

"No, oni chan left without saying goodbye." Kazuma looked at Iris before patting her on the head.

Rin coughed "Then we will get this meeting on the way unless you have any more secrets" She said to everyone, however, her eyes were directed towards Shirou.

"Alright, so what do you want to talk about?" Kazuma asked Rin, the girls' eyes turned towards him, her eyes reminded him of Megumin's when she tried to act brave but knew she was over her head.

"...We want to make a deal, no one here attacks anyone here, until all of the other servants are gone." Rin answered him.

Kazuma looked at her, before closing his eyes. "I'm sorry, but I can't make that promise." He looked down at his little sister.

"I have to win, you don't attack me and I won't attack you." He answered Rin.

Shirou looked at the man as he said those words and he noticed the amount of affection the young girl sitting on the man's lap had for him. He remembered the blond man that had fought the man wearing the blue armor, and how he declared that he would give his life for his best friend.

"You want to go home?" Shirou asked Kazuma, instantly the Iris looked into Kazuma's eyes.

"Yeah." Kazuma answered Shirou and instant Iris tightened her hug.

Rin just looked at the exchange between them. "So your wish is to go home."

"So what do you want?" She asked Shirou, her eyes seemed hard an uncaring and in all honesty Shirou felt taken back by both the tone of her voice and the hardness of her eyes.

"...To be honest I don't have one." He answered her honestly.

It was an instant but in that instant, the man with the white hair that accompanied Rin had a pair of swords pointed towards Shirou and Kazuma, Saber had his spear and a sword aimed at both Kazuma and the white-haired man.

Kazuma had his short sword aimed at Saber and the blond-haired girl had her own sword aimed at the white-haired man.

Rin herself had a ball of black magic aimed at Shirou, Shirou just looked at her and turned to look at Sakura who herself was locked in her place, her eyes filled with fear.


	11. Chapter 11

[Kazuma ]

He could feel his consciousness fading, and the memory of that day seemed so long ago, but in reality wasn't more than a few days past, returned to him, forcing him to relive that day.

The day he found the letter Iris and how she told him that the demon kings daughter was leading an army to attack the capital, he could see the town he lived in gathering all of the adventurers to defend itself and most of all he remembered the feeling of being useless back then, when he didn't have any power to help in the war.

"No, not again." Kazuma said to himself, as the world around him returned to the house of the redheaded teens, he wouldn't allow those events to repeat themselves, not again, not if he could help it.

"Hahahahahah!" the familiar voice of the Duke of Hell reached his ears and from the corner of his eyes, Kauma could see Iris being patted on the head by a woman's hand.

"Kazuma." Wiz said to him with a voice that sounded like if she was about to breakdown into tears.

For a brief moment, there was silence as everyone realized that there were two more people inside the room.

"Wh...who are you?" Sakura asked her voice sounding as if it was on the verge of breaking down.

The man in front of her never even moved yet somehow he stood right net to her.

"Vanir, duke of Hell, but everyone calls me Moi." Moi answered Sakura, his face hidden behind the half-white half-back mask that covered the top part of his face.

Sakura could feel the Crest Worms inside her move as if they could sense the danger, and desperately tried to get to safety but knew that there was nowhere safe they could escape to.

"No." Sakura unwillingly said as she shrunk underneath Moi's stare, the moment the demon heard that one word he gave Sakura a toothy smile, it was by no means a frightening smile, but by the way, every part of Sakura screamed danger, she knew that she couldn't survive what happened next.

Kazuma watched as Sakura suddenly fell unconscious, Moi hadn't done anything to her out of the ordinary, everything he had done was a common thing, from making himself seem more dangerous than what he was, to smiling in a friendly manner.

"Rin time to leave." Archer said to Rin.

The black-haired woman turned to look at the adventurer that was with her, before looking back at Shirou, she lowered her hand that was still holding the strange ball of black magic.

The two were about to vanish only for Archer to be suddenly throwbn=ne back to the other side of the room.

"When were the two of you allowed to leave, Moi never allowed it and neither did anyone else here, so why are you leaving. "Moi said to Rin and Archer.

Kazuma was about to say something when Wiz spoke to him.

"Kazuma don't you want to come home, you have to win, that means you have to...you know what you have to do. I don't like it either, but there's no guarantee we can come back and help you again." Wiz said to him.

"Onichan." Iris said to him, however before Kazuma could say anything the knight that stood in front of Shirou completely directed his attention towards Kazuma.

Slowly the figures of miniature versions of Vanir began to fill up the living room, living dows that were noting more than explosives that sought to their targets and attached themselves to the person or monster before exploding.

"Listen up brat for Moi will show you two ways to win this war, one Kill the servant, the second is to kill the master."

"If you only kill the master its pointless because the servant will just seek someone else and form a contract with them, you just kill the servant, then another servant can make a contract with that master, so you have to either kill them both or sever their bond."

Moi said to Kazuma before reaching down and grabbing ahold of Rin, the woman's body began to glow as she summoned more and more of her power, but it was useless against Vanir, he was on a completely different level.

She began to cast one spell after another and used crystals on Vanir but none had any effect on the duck of hell.

Vanir turned to look at Archer." Aren't you going to stop me or did the fact that I severed your bond to the God of this world somehow drain your will of existence." Moi said to Archer, before tightening his grip on Rin.

Rin screamed in pain as her body began to glow.

"Stop him!" Shrou screamed as he ordered his servant to save Rin, however spears of ice stopped the knight from interfering, the temperature of the room began to drop as Wiz chanted her spells, her friendly kind nature was now replaced by the cold and uncaring personality of her earlier years of life.

"The ice witch had entered the fight, a legendary adventurer that at one point defeated all of the demon kings generals singlehandedly, before she herself was defeated.

Kazuma could feel the energy in the room flare and he turned to look at Iris.

"Onicha is coming home!" She screamed as the golden glow of her power began to manifest itself.

It was too much, Wiz and Vanir he could bear to see doing things like this, in fact, he had seen them do worse, but Iris, no he couldn't allow her to go down this road.

"It's over negotiations have failed, Moi let her go. We're leaving." He ordered Moi to let Rin go before he could finish what he was doing to her, Vanir Just looked at him and threw the woman next to her servant, that still hadn't recovered from what the Duck of Hell had done to him.

Vanir just looked at him before falling apart and leaving nothing but a pile of dirt.

"Kazuma, hurry home." Wiz said to him before what looked like skeletal hands graved her and took her away.

Iris simply gave him a hug before vanishing ina golden light.

He walked out of the room and left the house and the people inside it behind, none tried to stop him. The rest of the Time Kazuma walked back to the hotel in complete silence, he didn't speak to the receptionist, all he did was make it to his room and fell on the couch.

He just wanted to forget about this day.


	12. Chapter 12

[In another world]

Members of the royal guard and the most killed mages from all over the kingdom had been called to investigate what had happened to the princess, unfortunately, none had an answer, the only thing that could figure out was that something similar to teleportation had been used.

The magic resembled summoning magic, but it was completely different from what any of them had ever seen before.

Then as gold light began to gather in the same area where Iris had vanished, all those present felt their eyes widen as Princess Iris stood there sword in hand.

The princess who was a normally dignified lady completely ignored all of those present and ran up to her caretakers.

"I found oni chan, he was in a world without hope, where the cities look like stars and monsters move about in darkness."

"I found Aqua, she was all alone in a dark room what had the floor covered in black and white boxes."

The princess said to her caretakers, who listened in shock.

"I saw everything when I was going there, but oni chan was trying to make allies to win the war but the negotiations filed and everyone nearly killed each other and then everyone left."

"Princess, what do you mean? Who was Kazuma negotiating with?" Rain asked the Princess.

"There was a man that was no longer a man, he was made of swords, whose world had gears spinning in the sky, the land was nothing but rust and dried blood and the water had long since dried up"

"A woman who was covered in worms, yet when one looked at her, they could see a traped soul calling out for salvation."

"A man from a world that was no more, that held a lance that could kill or create gods, and held a sword that assured victory."

"A man who sought to be a hero, but failed in doing so, because he refused to acknowledge the truth about himself and the world."

"The last one was a woman that did not stand in the same place she was before, she would try to kill someone and later at like if she always loved them" Iis answered her caretaker.''

"So its true Kazuma is alive and is fighting in a war, but why are people from this world going there." Clair asked out loud only for the princess to smile at her brightly.

"Because oni chan is calling out to his friends for help, oni chan is trying to come home and he needs our help." Princess Iris answered her caretaker.

Clair felt the princess embrace her in a warm hug, but her eyes met with those of the king, and the man's eyes looked grim, she knew at that moment what the king's thoughts were.

"Kazuma had killed the demon king, that much was true, however, immediately after he was wrapped up a war that no one knew about before, in a world that the knew not of before."

"What would be the consequences of Kazuma losing the war? and what were the consequences of him succeeding?"


	13. Chapter 13

[Character change Rin]

She could hear Sakuta and Shirou talking in the living room, their voices had lost all of their spirits.

Rin lowered herself into the tub and let the water cover her completely, that thing wasn't a servant and it certainly wasn't Human, Dark Alliance, to think that such a thing exists.

A hero that betrayed the Gods and sided with demons, no she was wrong it was more like he had been playing both sides, like a mercenary that works for the highest bidder.

That creature in the form of a man was about to do something to her, the problem was, she didn't know what, it was forcefully making her mana flow, while at the same time increasing it and strengthening her control over it.

it was like if he was preparing her to be sacrificed for something, but for her to be of any real use, it needed her to be at her best.

That thought alone was horrifying, then there was its master, the other servant, the man looked by far the weakest of all of the servants in the room, yet he commanded those three creatures, the question was how many creatures did he have power over.

Archer as well as herself had seen the knight that fought Lancer, Archer himself had fought the Crusader, now was Duke of Hell and Linch the Kingh\Queen of the Dead.

This wasn't good, they had seen the servants fight with Beserker, so she knew the servant wasn't the strongest but, it's cunning and knew how to turn a losing situation into something that benefited him.

Like it or not she needed help, Shirou was the only option at the moment and like it or not he was the only one that knew anything about the Servant known as Adventurer.

Still, that thing did something to Archer, her connection to her servant was different now, no it was more like if it was weakened, she could swear that she could feel Archer breathing at times and when she closed her eyes she could swear that for a brief moment she could see thru his eyes.

"Master I've been thinking about it and I've concluded that you need to know something." She could hear Saver saying something to Shirou.

"..."

"The girl, the one that referred to Adventurer as her brother, when she manifested her energy I was able to...the girl power is identical to the same feeling I had when I used my original sword Calibur. " Saber said to Shirou.

"What does that mean Saber?' Shirou asked his servant.

" I believe that there is a high possibility that the Servant Known as Adventurer might be from an alternate reality and the girl that stood beside him, was, in fact, myself from another reality." Saber said to Shirou.

"But that would mean he is." Sakura interrupted.

"Adventurer is the brother I never had." Saber answered Sakura.

This made things even more complicated, a Saber-class was under that man's control, even if it was just a thought, the fact that Saber himself was the one to make such a statement, was enough to make it true.

How were they supposed to defeat something like this?" she thought to herself, as she remembered immediately running towards the book that "explained everything about the servants she encountered.

The number of skills alone were enough to make Adventurer a one-man army, that alone was frightening because the man had to acquire all of those skills while he was still alive.

If she added the fact that if they somehow managed to hurt the guy and block everything he could bring out, he could just call upon one or several of his allies.

Rin felt her strength leave her body and all she could do was lower herself into the water again, she didn't last long underwater but at least it helped her relax.

{Character change Kazuma]

Enemy detection flared and out of sheer instinct his body moved on its own, Kazuma looked at the knives that had made holes on his bed.

"I see that those skills of your arent just for show Adventurer, I have a message from my master." a man said to him, he was hidden under the darkness of the room.

"You know its pointless to hide using the dark, I can see you perfectly well" Kazuma said to the ma, as he activated another of his skills, instantly he was able to see the man's long black coat, dark blue pants, and purple shirt.

"...If you expect me to be surprised I expected as much from someone of your callibur. Now as for why I'm here, my master is well aware that you will not side with him, however, he has no intention of losing this war."

"That is the reason why I'm here, I will stay out of your way and you stay out of mine. That is all." The man said before he vanished, a slight pull from whatever magic the man used made Kazuma turned to look at the knives that were till on the bed.

He noticed that the knives had vanished but the holes were gone too, no it was more like they had never been there, to begin with.

"Great, someone that can play mind games." Kazuma said to himself, as he looked around his room and tried to feel something, any trace of the man's magic, but there was nothing there, this brought up one possibility and it was a dangerous one.

The adventurer had never been inside his room, to begin with, it was just another mind trick.

There was no way he could go back to sleep so he decided that he might as well go out and get some fresh air, as he walked out of his hotel room he noticed a strangely dressed girl with gray hair, that had a strange hood over her head.

"In the other world she would have fit right in, here she's just a weird person or a cosplayer." Kazuma thought to himself as he left the strange girl behind.

As he walked out of the hotel and moved about in the street, he felt a pull not too far away from him, he activated his Farsight Skill and noticed the same girl following him, with her was a man with long black hair wearing a black suit.

"I'm not getting any rest today am I?" Kazuma asked himself before turning a corner and activating his Concealment kill, allowing him to hide in plain sight.


	14. Chapter 14

Kazuma waited for the two to pass him, the girl pulled out what looked like a box that was being kept inside a cage.

"The mana in the air is shifting" the box inside the cage spoke, causing the girl to turn to point the cage in every direction until the bo inside the cage told her to stop when it locked in his direction.

The girl stretched out her hand and he moved carefully, he couldn't move very quickly while using the concealment skill, not if he moved in a lot of different directions.

He could move quickly if he was just running in one direction, but he wouldn't be able to hide if he was jumping around, so his movements had to be slow and precise.

For a brief moment, he was tempted to take the cage away from the girl's hand, however, he knew that by the way her fingers looked, the girl had been holding onto the small birdcage with all of her strength.

Plus the thing was talking and could sense him, meaning that it was a magic tool and who knew what effects it had.

"The mana in the air is shifting in multiple directions" the box said to the girl and Kazuma realized that he had forgotten something from the time that he was in Shirou's house.

Vanir might have left alongside Wiz, but his dolls never left, no instead they had walked out of the house and run off into the city.

he had to option stay hidden and let the dolls handle everything or show himself and see how things turned out.

Kazuma smiled.

"Steal" he said as he stretched out his hand and tried to take the cage from the girl, hoping to bypass whatever effects the box and the cage had.

His hand began to glow as his skill activated revealing his location, the girl jumped back and prepared herself to attacked, the man behind her began to move his hands in the air, unfortunately, for them, the skill had already done its job.

The girl's face instantly became bright red and the box inside the cage began to laugh.

Kazuma realized his attack had failed, in his right hand was nothing more than a pair of panties, they were white and had laces.

The girl let out a brief scream before the cage gave a gold glow and changed into a giant scythe, the girl instantly ran towards him ad tried to attack him, however, the dolls jumped on her and instantly exploded.

Kazuma turned around and ran, from the corner of his eye he noticed that the man was forcing the dolls back by using some sort of magic circle.

Kazuma stopped running for a brief moment and he took out a small wire from his pocket.

"Bind" he said as he activated his skill, the wire lifted itself into the air and wrapped itself around the man, the man instantly fell to the ground and the girl was forced to protect him and have to deal with the ever-growing number of miniature Vanir dolls.

Kazuma watched the girl struggle for a moment before he activated his escape skill and fled from the scene.

"I guess that I cant go back to the hotel now." Kazuma said to himself as he stood on top of the school's roof.

He remembered from back then, the day he thought his powers had truly awakened, he remembered facing of against Ogres and realizing that because he was an Adventurer, his class didn't hadn't have any additional bonuses for magic or strength.

"In the end, nothings changed" he said to himself, as he remembered the fights so far, so far he had only fought alone once and he nearly died because of it.

Every other time he had gotten in some sort of trouble, this strange ability he didn't even know how to control had saved him and the people he had once fought alongside with had shown up to help him, but that put those people in danger.

Darkness and Dust were proof of that.

He remembered why he had survived so long on that other world, Aqua had kept reviving him when he died and Darkness had kept him safe from harm and kept the enemy away long enough for him to come up with a plan.

Megumin would deal with the finishing blow when the enemy was stronger than they could handle, he needed help.

The world around him began to change again.

"It's about time you called us, just say when and we'll help you come home." Dust said to him, however, Kazuma didn't bother turning to look at him, no he had other plans.

He had to remember that feeling, the feeling he had the day that girl ran away from home, the day he set out with Megumin and Darkness to bring her home.

"Aqua!" he screamed.

Unbeknownst to him, within the realm of the gods, Aqua smiled.

"Its time, looks like that Neet, is starting to understand how his cheat works," she said as a portal opened above her and transported her to Kazuma's side.

Aqua was about to say something when she heard the voice of Yunyun.

"Call to arms!" she screamed and behind the Adventurers of Axel, stood the mages of the Crimson Deamon Clan.

"I guess I won't just try to live threw this until the end, its time to go in the attack" Kazuma said as the adventurers and the mages vanished behind him.

That is all of them except for two people, Aqua remained and Dust walked back to Kazumas side.

"I have something I have to do." he said before running off into the city.

Kazuma noticed that not only was Dust wearing the knight armor he had on before, but he now had a helmet with him.

he turned to look at Aqua and the blue-haired goddess just looked at him with a sad expression, yet at the same time, she looked at him as if she was extremely happy.

He was about yo say something to her, but Aqua stopped him from saying anything, by placing a finger on his lips.

"Kazuma, win or lose you're going to have to choose. Darkness, Megumin, me, Iris or all four of us." Aqua said to him.

Kazuma felt a pull and he could sens it happen over and over again, what he had just done had attracted a lot of unwanted attention, the feeling of the mana in the air was familiar and different...

"Let's go" he said to Aqua before the two jumped off the roof of the school.

[character change Rin]


	15. Chapter 15

The wind shifted as Archer followed the knight, her servant had been acting strange ever since the demon had flung him across the room, for some reason he was eating more if Rin had to put it into words the man was eating like a starved animal finally getting food.

Spheres of light guided the knight to his destination, the man didn't seem to care about being seen or not, more than once he had stopped and waited in one street or another when the spheres vanished.

Rin couldn't help but want to attack the man when people began to take pictures of him with their cellphones, however, Archer stopped her, his reason was simple to everyone taking the pictures, the servant was nothing more than a cosplayer, walking around with his costume.

The problems would come from those that took the videos, especially since they recorded when the servant began to jump from building to building.

They followed the man to a crowded park, it was there that Rin noticed the man standing at the center of a group of people taking pictures of him, the lance he held was easily twice his height.

"Lancer" Rin said as Arche landed on top of one of the nearby trees.

"All of you get out of here" Lancer said to the people around him before he gave off so much killer intent that the people around him began to run away.

Rin watched as the knight walked up to where Lancer stood and removed his helmet, she noticed the man's short blond hair and peach-colored skin, however, what struck Rin most of all was the man's eyes.

His red eyes seemed to glow with power as if he came here resolved to end the fight once and for all.

"There's no point in hiding, we both know that regardless of the outcome of this fight, there is no hiding what about to happen in this city." Dust said to Lancer, as gold light began to gather around him and take the shape of a spear.

"Then there's no point in introducing ourselves" Lancer answered Dust as he put himself into a combat stance.

Rin watched as the knight put his helmet back on and drones began to fly around the two, the onlookers must have thought that it was some sort of show, considering how the two servants were dressed.

The world lost all of its sounds as the two servants looked at one another, as if wordlessly having an agreement, both men struck their lance and spear into the ground and left them there as they began to circle each other.

Rin felt the hairs on her hands stand, any form of communication had ended as the two men charged ta each other, a right hand aimed at Lancers' face was blocked only to be returned with a knee to the knight legs, the knight blocked it and returned the attack with an elbow to Lancers' ribs.

Faster and faster the two servants moved until they were nearly blurred, the sounds of their attacks sounding like miniature explosions, the only sound that could be heard other than each time the attacks met were those of the drones flying in the air.

Suddenly Lancer gave a kike to the knight's stomach sending him fliying, the knight stopped himself by graving his spear, pulling it out of the ground and charging at Lancer.

Lancer called out to his weapon and the lance flew towards him before safely be ing caught by the servant.

Spear met Lance, the sound of metal hitting metal rang, as gold and red light wrapped themselves around the two servants, Lancer easily dodges any attack that managed to get past his defense however he failed to land a single attack on the knight who was able to block nearly all of Lancers attacks.

The to weapons began to glow before the two servants moved in a speed that no human ever could, no mages and certainly no commoners.

Thunder rang as the weapons met one another tearing the ground beneath them, their masters seemed to jump, twirl and dance around as they dodged every attack sent towards them.

Faster and faster the two servants moved until their combined attacks seemed to create hurricane-like winds, the people around them either screamed in terror or ran away, as they finally realized that what was happening wasn't just a show, it was real.

With the sound of an explosion, the two servants ran, hoping to gain some distance between each other, Lancer attempted to get away from Dust, before dust closed the gap between them, forcing Lancer to stop whatever attack he was planing, lancer closing the distance between himself and Dust as Dust was about to release his attack.

Rin and Archer followed the two servants as they tore their way throughout the city, their fight was being recorded by several drones that continued to follow them.

Lancer stopped running for a moment and spun his body around and threw his lance at Dust, Dust immediately made his spear glow before his moved it in such a speed that it seemed to create a shield made of gold light.

The two weapons let out a thunder'est impact over and over again, as Dust spun hi spear faster and faster to keep the lance from going thru, faster and faster the spear moved until Lancer called his weapon back.

Rin didn't want to even consider the consequences of what having so many people filming everything that was going on would bring, considering that this all happened in the middle of the street in a crowded intersection.

"Pierce threw him!" Dust screamed as he threw his spear and his weapon vanished into gold dust, Lancer jumped back, spun left-right, ducked and jumped into the air, as spears of gold light struck wherever he stood.

No longer could the servant remain in place, as he used his lance for support, its size allowed him to no longer touch the ground.

Rin watched as in mid-air Lancer was surrounded by golden spears and the servant spun his lance, it looked as if lancer was surrounded by a bubble of red light.

The gold spears struck the bubble before being sent back towards their master, who easily caught them with his right hand.

The two men stared at each other as if trying to predict the next move the man in front of him would make.

Lancer suddenly jumped into the air and his lance began to glow red as he was bout to release his noble fantasm, a roar shook the surrounding building s as a dragon released its fiery breath at Lancer.

The servant had no choice but to deal with the new threat and when he was about to turn and attack the dragon he noticed a bright gold light from below as Dust released his Noble fantasm.

Rin watched as Lancer had his legs, chest arms and stomach pierced by golden spears before they exploded, however, her eyes widened when a red light struck the knight straight through the chest.

Slowly Lancer's body began to vanish and the knight fell, Lancer's attack managing to pierce his chest easily bypassing his armor, his body fading away with gold light.

The last thin Rin heard was a woman screaming. "Sacred Resurrection!" when the knight completely vanished from the world.

In another world, Dust smiled his old friend his dragon laid her head on his chest, before her body glowed and changed from turning into a human girl.

She cried as she held him, his partner from the time long ago hugged him tightly, he noticed different people's feet had gathered and when he looked at who it was he noticed three sets of eyes that looked as if they were about to break down crying.

Lolisa the succubus, Yuyun the head of the Crimson Deamon Clan and his frien... and Lean his teammate, the three girls touched the hole in his armor and hugged him, only then did he notice how dented the armor was.

He didn't say it, but wordlessly Dust understood that he would have been beaten to death because he didn't have an armor anymore, his armor was covered in holes and dents that made it completely useless now.

"I got him, Kazum has one less problem to worry about," Dust said to the four women before deciding to enjoy the fact that he was covered in women at the moment.


	16. Chapter 16

The sound of the drones moving could be heard, slowly the people that had seen everything began to gather, she watched the large figure of a man with short red hair, muscular body, and a full red beard walked out of an alley, at his side was a little boy hiding behind the mans muscular legs.

The man was looking at the distance, it was like if he was able to see something that she wasn't able to.

Rin turned to look in the direction that the red-haired man was looking at and she noticed a giant standing on top of a nearby building, at his side stood a little girl with white hair and purple coat.

She noticed the wind move however Archer dint react, she soon found out why Shirou and Saber had landed next to her, she was about to say something to Archer when she noticed that her Servant was looking at a building that was higher than the ones near her.

When she focused she noticed a slight shadow moving with the wind.

"He's here." Shirou said and Rin immediately looked down and noticed Adventurer walking up to the spot where the other servant had vanished.

Again the servant wasn't alone, this time, however, there was a woman with blue hair, pink scarf, at least Rin thought it was a scarf, a blue shirt, and blue miniskirt.

There was movement all over the street as tiny dolls wearing tuxedos and masks that were half painted white and the other half black began to sorround Adventurer.

This was what she was afraid of, Adventurer had so many skills that they filled up entire pages, most servants were specialized in one thing or another, but he, he dint have a specialty.

Rin watched as the blue-haired woman began to clap and slowly the surrounding people joined her before the woman began to dance and start making what looked like minor spells to distract everyone, the people soon began to cheer, she was distracting everyone, making them believe that it was all for show.

Rin was about to say something when she felt Atrchers body tens up and the feeling of magic flowed in the air, Rin turned her head and found an old man smiling at her and Archer, he didn't say or do anything, he just smiled.

Shirou was suddenly pushed back as Saber placed himself between him and man that held a giant sword, at the man's side, were to girls that looked like they were ready to attack her and Shirou.

The old man began to clap as the world behind him began to change, no not change he was opening a portal and Rin felt her heart turn cold with fear, behind the man were people all whose eyes glowed with energy, with the sound of cheers rin instinctively turned her head and she noticed that both the blue-haired woman and Adventurer were gone.

She turned to look in the giant's direction and found it staring at a woman wearing a purple robe, the woman ad ice spikes formed around her, both opponents were daring each other to make the first move.

She turned to look at the building where the shadow was and she was able to make out the glimmer of sparks flying as two servants fought one another.

She turned to look in the direction where the man with the red hair was and she found adventurer standing in front of him, they were both talking before the red-haired man turned around as he walked away, adventurer following him closely.

The old man vanished and so did the servants that were with him, she didn't have to look around but she somehow knew that al of the other servants that had stood in front of the ones she had first seen had also vanished.

She was about to turn around and order Archer to leave when the feeling of dread took over, she turned back to where the old man had stood and she wished he had remained.

The devil had returned and with him were several women that barely had any clothes on, no they weren't women they succubus, minor demos, however, they weren't alone, behind them were demonic beings that could easily kill her and every master nearby, not even their servants would last if it came to a truly dedicated attack.

None of them did anything they simply smiled before vanishing, Rin knew what this was, but she wished she didn't.

This had been a declaration of war, Adventurer was going on the attack.


	17. Chapter 17

Archer followed the Adventurer and Saber left Shiroe behind, they knew that if they were going to have a chance to kill that servant it had to be when he was distracted and what better chance did they have then when he was busy fighting another servant.

{Kazuma]

They followed the man as he showed them a nearby place where they wouldn't put people in danger, the man called himself Rider the King of Conquerors.

"..."

"..."

"You know we followed you from Axel all the way to the Demon Kings castle... I'm glad your okay" Kazuma said to Aqua, he didn't want to punish her just yet, he wasn't in the mood for it, not after what happened to Dust.

Aqua didn't say anything she just looked at him, her eyes sparkeling.

"...Hey, remember when we met, you dragged me away from home and made me a Goddes work... You Kazuma did the impossible, you brought down a Goddes, forced her to take Human form and work for a living..."

"...Thank you... you know we can't always be together, your big sister will have to go home one day"

"TrashZuma, ScumZuma, the one man responsible for bringing down a goddess, the man responsible for helping the greatest explosion mage in the world kill a goddess"

Aqua looked at him...she was about to burst into tears.

"You did this to me, because of you, I met Megumin, Darkness, everyone in town. I played with children I would have never met, was able to drink with everyone and had fun."

"Because of you I've been through so much pain, I've been humiliated, yelled at, punished and treated like a useless goddess... because of you I know that when you are gone, I will never be able to do it again...Kazuma don't lose," she said to him.

"Promise me I'll, you, we will be able to drink together again' she stopped walking as she began to banish.

"Kazuma you have to win" were her last words as she faded from the world.

He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, he wanted to do something, but what could he do? He wasn't strong like Darkness, he didn't have magic like Megumin, the only thing he could do was play dirty.

"Kazuma the King of Cheaters, is that who you are' the red-headed man said to him as he walked.

"To be able to bring down a goddess all on your own, not only that to make her serve you, with those two feats alone you would be considered a legend." he lifted a small book and the little girl at his side looked up.

"Yet you killed a Hydra, brought down a demon knight who led entire armies of the undead, defeated a Duke of Hell, subjugated the King of the Dead or should I say Queen of the dead and made them your allies."

"Brought down an ancient weapon responsible for destroying entire kingdoms, defeated multiple monsters that would have been a challenge even for myself and I had entire armies at my side."

"Tell me, King of the Scumbags, why do you want the Grail?" Rider asked him.

"I want to go back, to go back with everyone, back to that town, back to those people," he answered the red-haired man as the images of Megumin, Darkness, Aqua, Wiz, Vanier, Iris and everyone in that town passed in front of his eyes.

Kazuma was about to breakdown crying when the red-haired man stopped walking.

"Hhahahahahahah...hahahahaha!" Rider laughed, he laughed louder than anyone Kazuma had ever heard.

"You who just a moment ago had a Goddes call herself your sister, you who had managed to gather allies powerful enough to force nearly all of the servants and their masters to their knees, still has yet to finish his story."

" Hahahahahahahah! Tell me what do you want, is it an adventure, women, an entire kingdom for yourself, is it the treasures of the world!." Rider said as he looked at the sky, we could conquer this world and get all of that.

"I just want to be with them again" was the only thing Kazuma said.

Rider looked at him with wide eyes, before his smile vanished, it only lasted for a moment but the man's smile returned almost immediately after.

"So there is something in that world that's worth more than all of the kingdoms in this world. Verywell I shall lead my armies there, join me Adventurer let conquer that world and write a new legend." Rider said to him, Kazuma dint answer, the only thing that could be heard was the marching feet of small dolls as they finally caught up to them.

Rider looked at the book in his hand and noticed that Kazuma's alliance kept on switching from his light attribute, to his corrupted side, he also noticed that the goddesses that stood next to his name switched.

Aqua and Eris were at his side when he was in alliance with the gods of heaven, but when he sided with the underworld Regina and Wolbatch were next to him.

"I see so that is your answer," Rider said to him as his voice grew cold. "It's a good thing we've arived," the man said to him his voice now cold and dangerous.

The sky began to turn red and gears began to spin in the sky, the park they had walked into began to vanish and was immediately replaced by a desert filled with swords sticking out of the ground.

"Steal" Kazuma screamed as Rider ran towards him.


	18. Chapter 18

In an instant Kazuma felt Riders sandals in his hands, the sudden change in footing was enough to make the ma slowdown, however, it wasn't enough to make him stop running.

Still, that one trick of his bought him some time and the moment rider was right in front of him Kazuma let out one of his least used skills.

"Flash!" he screamed and a bright flash of light shinned between him and Rider, blinding them both.

"Adventurer!" Rider screamed as he brought down his hand onto Kazuma's head, but out of sheer instinct, Kazuma felt his body move as his escape skill activated and moved him away from the danger that was directly in front of him.

Kazuma hoped to gain his breath, now that he had put some distance between himself and Rider, unfortunately, he felt the pull of one his skills begin to activate, Kazuma felt his body move, left, right, he ducked, did backflips and jumped in the air, as he dodged swords that flew towers him.

When the swords stopped flying at him Kazuma silently thanked his Auto Dodge skill for saving his life.

The sound of lightning echoed through the world and Kazuma watched as two bulls pulling a chariot laded in front of Rider, the man got on the chariot and then it began to run in his direction.

"Chariot" Kazuma smiled as he remembered all of those times he and his team rode on the back of carriages when they went on one of their adventures.

The sound of horses running caught his attention and Kazuma felt something pike him up before throwing him into the air, he landed face-first onto the floor of the carriage, however, Kazuma nearly wanted to cry.

The emblem inside the carriage was that of the Axis cult and underneath it was a form to join the Axis cult.

The horses screamed like mad beast, as they charged straight towards the oncoming chariot.

Kazuma managed to get to his feet, he had to try and make the horses change direction when he turned around, he found dozens of swords flying towards him.

They flew past the chariot and dozens of dolls jumped in front of his carriage, the demonic energy-infused dolls exploded as they made contact with the swords.

Kazuma tried to pull on the ropes tied to the horses, but they refused to obey him, instead, they seemed to be emboldened by all of the explosions happening around them.

the horses and the bulls screamed as they were about to crash into one another, however, in the very last second, the beasts turned right, forcing the chariot and the carriage to crash into one another.

The bulls tried to hit the horsed with their horns but were stopped by the protective barrier around the carriage that also protected the horses.

Kazuma could see the rage growing inside the bullseyes, they did not like the fact that the horses pulling his carriage did not fall, lightning began to fly into the air as the bulls began to call upon their power, yet as this was happening, Kazuma watched as one of the horses turned its head and bit the bull right on its eye.

The bull forced the horse of it before an explosion of electricity covered the chariot, the chariot and the carriage separated from one another before crashing into each other once again.

Over and over again the two repeated the action and Kazuma could feel the horses begin to get tired, even the protective barrier around the carriage was beginning to fail, the scyths on the side of the chariot would destroy his carriage when the barrier finally did fail.

He turned to look at rider and he noticed the man smile, he was enjoying the chase, the battle.

Rider looked at him and gave a warm smile, he was thankful for this, but nonetheless, the man knew what had to be done.

Kazuma closed his eyes, he couldn't risk the horses dying, he didn't know what the axis cult would do to him, so the moment he felt the wheels break he closed his eyes and forgot the memories of himself, riding with his friends.

The horses and the carriage vanished and Kzuma wished hi had teleported before he sent them away, considering he hit the dessert land at full speed.

The chariot ran past him and for a moment Kazumacould swear he could still hear the sounds of explosions happening in the distance, he closed his eyes and smiled, if he was going to have any chance of making this work he had to time everything perfectly.

he watched as the bulls turned and looked at him, he watched as they picked up speed, and he watched when their hooved geet touched the ground.

"Bind!" he screamed, as the wires and ropes, he carried with him tied themselves onto the bull's feet making the animals crash into the ground.

Rider looked straight at Kazuma his smile now gone, slowly he set foot off his chariot and looked straight at Kazuma, swords flew past him as he looked down at Kazuma who was still recovering on the ground.

Kazuma looked at Rider, who stood tall and strong, as dolls ran passed his injured form, before connecting with the swords aimed at him.

As the explosions took over, neither man said anything.

Rider drew his sword and slashed at the air, there suddenly a distance between Rider and Kazuma that didn't exist before, the world changed once again, however there was now a blue sky, while gears til spun within it, the land was covered in a vast desert, but there were still swords covering the sands.

The marching feet of an army reached Kazumas ears and he soon found himself looking at an entire army of soldiers, next to rider a black horse walked up to the man, and rider mounted his horse.

"Emergency! Emergency!" Kazuma remembered Luna's voice as she called for all of the adventurers in Axel to help defend the town from monsters, he remembered fighting alongside the Crimson Deamon Clan, and he remembered being helped by the Axis cult.

He smiled as he remembered Darkness, Megumin, Aqua, and even Iris.

The sound of armored feet walking up to him made Kazuma turn around for a moment and he was met with the smiling faces of everyone he at one point called friends or acquaintances.

Still, the army Rider commanded was ten times the number they had and Kazuma was about to call for Wiz and Vanior's help when he heard Iris scream.

"Royal decree!" The sound of armors moving nearly made Kazuma gasp, these weren't his allies, they were Irises.

What stood before him, was the combined might of the Crimsom Daemons, the Axis Cult, the Adventurers of Axel, and the entire royal army.

The explosions had stopped and as Kazuma rose to his feet, he somehow was able to see Riders' eyes, despite how far the two of them were, he didn't even use his farsight skill.

The man screamed and his horse began to galop, behind him his men screamed and charged.

Kazuma felt someone shove him, they were telling him to give the order and Kazuma screamed, behind him everyone else joined and they all charged into the incoming enemy army.

Swords and dolls met in mid-air, as lightning and magic arrows collided, bottomless swamps were opened and energy blast were shot at one another, and finally, the two armies met in melee combat.


	19. Chapter 19

[Character change Rin]

She watched as the horses ran towards each other, their riders hellbent on inflicting as much damage on the enemy as possible, their hooved feet causing the sand beneath them to fly creating a small cloud covering that made it hard or those on foot to see each other.

However, the horsemen were met by others that road on giant lizards and horses.

Rin watched as the mounted soldiers collided with one another and how a man was sent flying off his horse, only to be caught by a giant lizard and immediately staved by the knight that road on the creatures back.

The sand flew as a horseman brought down his spear on an adventurers neck, however before the adventurer fell, a woman that had long black hair and red glowing eyes, teleported and caught the man, before banishing with the man's fallen form.

She watched the two forces fight as a soldier was burned alive by the combined power of a knight who used some sort of fire magic and his horse that kept the man pinned to the ground.

The soldier and his horse did right before her eyes.

Arrows began to fly passed the horsemen and were blocked by lightning attack sent back by the mages that accompanied the knights and the adventurers.

The sound of metal crashing into metal could be heard as the two armies met.

Rin watched as Adventurer dodged a spear aimed at his chest, how he avoided an arrow thrown at him while still in mid-air and immediately grave a soldier that was near him and use a water spell to drown the man, before freezing it.

The soldier struggled to breathe, but fell unconscious, Rin knew that the man was already dead, the lack of air and the sudden change in temperature was enough to kill him.

She watched as Rider tore threw knights and Adventurers alike, he had blood on his mind and there was only one person that would satisfy his desire.

Riders horse roared as if a creature from hell as it charged towards Adventurer, however, Rin's eyes were soon filled with shock, she had begun to notice knights and soldiers that had long since fallen still fighting.

The world moved left-right and soon she found out why, the mages with red glowing eyes, were not only using their spells to bombard the enemy soldiers, but they were also teleporting all of the injured knights and adventurers away so that they could be heald by the priests.

"Now!" Saber screamed as he and Archer ran into the battlefield, their target was the most dangerous servant in the entire war.

"There has to be a weakness!" Shirou screamed beside her, as he looked throughout the book that described all of Adventurer's skills and abilities.

Riders horse screamed as it finally met Adventurer, yet the servant would not be easily intimidated, she watched as Adventurer lifted his hand and created a sand storm making him vanish from sight.

Suddenly a blue glow shinned beside her and she found that the book Shirou was holding was glowing.

The world vanished as the blue light blinded her.

Rin found herself inside a room with a young girl who looked like if she was on her death bed, the girl coughed.

"Would you like to hear a story?" a maid said to her, the girl just nodded before the door to her room opened and a small boy ran up to her.

The girl hugged him before sitting him on the bed, the maid smiled before taking out a bunch of loosed sheets of paper.

"Your father has yet to hand this to the crown but, it's okay if I read them to you."

**"The legend of the greatest weakling ever known"**

**"A long time ago, the world was in danger, the demon king threated to take over the world."**

**"He had already destroyed or enslaved various kingdoms and nations, alongside him were beasts, creatures, and machines that brought nothing but destruction." **

**Beldia the Dullahan, an undead knight that rose adventures and knight from the dead, his power was so great that with just one sell he would bring death to those that faced him in battle."**

**"Wiz the Linch, the queen of the undead, who stole the life force from beasts and humans alike, it was said that those that fought her soon joined her army of undead, where ever she went the lad was covered in ice."**

**"Vanir the duke of hell, that lived simply to torment people, it was said that whenever someone screamed in dispair [Inreality it was fustration] he would be the one responsible for it"**

**"Hans the slim, a creature who no spell could kill and whose slim body could not be harmed by physical attacks"**

**"Sylvia, a creature that would consume everything and anything it liked, no one knew its true form for she had eaten so many creatures that she no longer resembled what she once was"**

**"Celestina, a follower of the evil goddess whose name aI do not dare to say, no one could harm her because either they, would receive the same damage or they would join her as her followers"**

**"And finally the evil Goddes Wolbach, whose mastery of explosion magic allowed her to destroy entire kingdoms without ever being harmed"**

**"Yet as bad as things were, a hero that was not a hero rose."**

**"Under his leadership, the greate Hydra was had fought and escaped the kingdoms knight was dragged out of the sea and killed, its poison and mastery of water were of no help to it. **

**"It was he who led the assault against the Destroyer, a device that had wiped out entire kingdoms and nations leaving nothing behind."**

**"The devil, Vanir and the undead Wiz were brought don and vanished from the world" **

**"The slim Hans, was frozen and crushed even as it begged for mercy"**

**" Celestina was captured and forced to serve the Axis cult, the religion who he was alined with, he powers taken from her"**

**"Beldia for all his grander died screaming in pain, Sylvia, who no one could touch was completely vaporized after she had consumed a weapon that completely nullified magic and the** **Goddes Wolbach vanished forced to return to the land of the Gods"**

**"And finally the demon king himself was killed by this man, all the while he did this as a simple Adventurer, the weakest of all Jobs" **Rin watched as the maid smiled, it was almost as if the woman was remembering a painful memory.

**"With him was the Greatest Explosion Mage to ever live Meguumin, the Most Stubord Crusader to ever live, Lady Lalatina** ** Dustiness Ford, and the most cherished person that man ever had. Lady Aqua, it's said that for any Megumin or Lalatina that man would have faced entire armies."**

**"Yet for the Priestess Aqua he would gladly kill a goddess and the demon king, this was later proven true for that man did just that. the one time someone made Aqua cry, he had that person begging on the streets, her mind nearly broken, and the demon king died by his hands"**

**"It's even said that for her, he would even destroy the world, if he had to" **

The vision vanished, but at least they now had some insight on who they were fighting, somehow Rin knew that for everything she had heard and seen, it had only been just a moment.

Her eyes widened as she realized that the sandstorm was finally calming down and Archer was about to reach Adventurer and suddenly seemingly out of nowhere a blond woman wearing black armor blocked archers sword as it was about to cut Adventures neck.

"It's her Lady Dustiness" Shirou said as a golden glow covered the battlefield and Saber was about to unleash his noble fantasm.

"Excalibur!" he screamed, but the world began to shake as a hurricane of mana swirled into the sky and, before forming into a ball of energy and colliding with the blast of mana released by Saber.

Megumin had entered the battlefield.


	20. Chapter 20

[character change Shrirou]

"Protect Megumin!" Adventurer screamed, as Rider finally closed the distance between them because Adventurer had stopped to give the rest of the servants an order, the muscular man's horse managed to get right on top of him, immediately the horse began to step on him and crush =Adventurers bones.

It was but an instant, but Shirou swore he had seen Adventurer being crushed to death stampeding animals ran ontop of him.

"Sacred resurrection!" a woman screamed and Adventurer who had already died rose to his feet, looking as if nothing had ever happened to him.

"He can revive" he heard Rin say as they both looked at the ongoing chaos.

Slowly a red glow began to take over and Shirou noticed that a small girl wearing what looked like a witches hat, one pice dress and had an eye patch was covered in magic stones, the stones almost looked like a dress.

Her eyes were beginning to glow more and more until her eyepatch was torn off her face by the sheer amount of power she had.

"Whatever shes planing she can't be allowed to finish it" Shirou thought to himself and Saber seemed to agree as he charged straight t her, however, he was met with the sword of a young blond girl, holding a sword that looked like an exact copy of Sabers own.

"Onichan is coming home!" she said as her eyes began to let out a gold blow and her body vanished alongside Saber as the two servants clashed.

Shirou looked around and found Adventurer jumping over Rider and somehow managing to land on the man's back.

"Drain touch!" he screamed.

"Rider!" he heard the little girl that was Ridder's master scream as her servant began to scream in pain.

Rider managed to grave Adventurer from his back before pulling him off and using his sword to cut of Adventurers' head, the world changed and Shirou watched Adventurer fighting a King made of ice and being decapitated by it.

"Sacred resurrection!" the woman screamed again.

"When all others would have been traumatized by death, he's done it so many times that it doesn't affect him anymore and so when all others failed he just kept going!" Rin said as the girls covered in magic stone finished charging her spell.

"Explosion! she screamed, however instead of aiming it at the battlefield where all of their allies still fought on, she aimed it at the world itself.

The world shake as cracks in the sky began to form, over and over again, a hurricane of mana tore the ground beneath everyone's feet, the sands of what seemed like an infinite desert fell, the sky turned black as the blue color broke leaving an empty world behind.

Despite this, the servants fought on. Shirou felt himself be held by someone and he found Saber carrying him as they fell into the darkest of oblivion.

In the real world, people went about their day, slowly they began to realize sand was falling from the sky and with it, swords began to cut or break threw things as they landed.

The people ran to get find somewhere safe and when all sound finally stopped, they saw a muscular man riding a black horse fall from the sky as a Japanese teen threw wires at the man.

{Character change Kazuma]

He had managed to use bind to catch the man's horse but he was now completely out of wires, he was about to say something to Darkness when suddenly everything went dark.

Again Aqua revived him, he had remembered how he was crushed underneath the rocks back when they had been caught up the castle falling on top of them.

The temperature began to fall and a cool yet warm hand touched his shoulder, he noticed Wiz standing next to him and behind her was an army of undead dragons.

Kazuma could only blink when a man's hand was stopped directly in front of him as he noticed the man that had visited him in his hotel room standing right in front of him, his hand having been caught by Vanir.

All around them the sand fell and with it all of the adventurers, Kazuma briefly looked up and he noticed both the Axi Cult and the Crimsom Deamon Clan smiling, they were enjoying everything.

Rider lifted his sword and his men stopped attacking before reforming their positions behind him, Kazuma tried to think about something when everyone formed behind him.

The rest of the servants gathered around Rider and a woman with long purple hair landed amongst them, Kazuma could see the girl he had met when he went to visit Shirou that back in that day.

They stared at each other, the next move would end the war, everyone had been gathered in one spot, Kazuma noticed Darkness take position on his left side and Megumin take her spot on his right.

None of them cared that people had taken out their cellphones and were showing everything live all over the internet.

Kazuma noticed Rider give a toothy smile. you don't run out of tricks or allies do you!" the man said to him before pausing.

"Its a shame, maybe in another life we could have been friends" he said before pointing his sword at Kazuma and without a word his entire army charge.

Kazuma didn't say anything however everyone ran passed him.

"You have broken the rules and brought this to the public, This Holy Grail War is canceled!" someone screamed and the two armies vanished before they could meet.

Kazuma found himself in a familiar room, sitting in front of him was Aqua, she was crying.

"Kazuma you failed" she said in between sobs.

"You know under normal circumstances this would be the end of it, but to think that you would end the war in one move." A man's voice said to him, however his voice seemed to come from every direction.

"Kazuma in front of you are three options, one you can go back home, back to that world where you came from, back to the day when you died."

"The second, you will be involved in another grail war, but this time with none of thee help you have received"

"Your final option, there is a world being threatened by a demon lord, should you choose any of these options, and succeed your reward will be returning to the day you died and standing with everyone you care about."

"Why can't I just go back?" Kazuma asked the man.

"Because you succeded in your first mission and have been awarded being reincarnated, however, you have chosen to return to the world where Eris rules. Hey, I'm already bending the rules here, so you have to chose one.

The world vanished and Kazuma found himself staring at the sky, his tracksuit wet, he realized he had peed himself, embarrassed he ran home.

He ran home wondering if everything that had happened was just a dream, however the moment he was about to open the door to his house a hole in the sky opened and he heard a familiar voice.

"Kazuma, hurry up and change"

He stopped and nearly broke down into tears, as he turned around and found Aqua dressed in the uniform of his old school.

She smiled at him warmly. "Let's show them what we can do." she said to him.

Complet Thank You for reading

I might write the sequal but only if you guys would like to read it


	21. Chapter 21

The three options are

Kazuma goes back to his world, back to the day he died

"The second, Be involved in another grail war, but this time Kazuma wont have any help, like in this story.

Final option, is a world being threatened by a demon lord

The prize is Kazuma gets to go back to the world where Eris rules and he can be with everyone Kazuma met there


End file.
